


Amen.

by fictionalabyss



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, God!Chuck - Freeform, praying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2019-04-01 03:06:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13989159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictionalabyss/pseuds/fictionalabyss
Summary: @writing-prompt-s - As a child you forgot to say “Amen” at the end of a prayer. God has been listening to everything you’ve said and thought since then. After long enough, he decides to give up his usual mysterious methods to help you out directly so you’ll finally stop talking to him.





	Amen.

“We should probably talk.”

You froze, looking at the man who had just appeared in front of you in the dark alley. He hadn’t been there a second ago, had he? You had been crying, so maybe you just hadn’t noticed. “I’ll pass, thanks.” You mumbled and started to walk past him.

“Y/N, Please.”

Freezing again, you turned. “How do you know my name? Who are you?”

He gave you a soft smile that instantly disarmed you. “I’m uh, I’m God.” He shrugged. “People just call me Chuck.”

You scoffed. “You’re _God_? Go back to the bar, buddy. Stop following me.”

Suddenly you were in a bar and he smiled at you. “Drink?”

“What the fuck is going on?”

“Do you remember, when you were about.. Oh 5 _ish_ , and you prayed for the school bully to leave you alone and for your mom to stop being sick?” Your eyes went wide. “Your dad interrupted you because your mom fell, you never got to finish your prayer. It was also the last time you prayed to me.”

“Because mom died.. How did yo-”

“You never said Amen.” He smiled and passed you a drink. Oddly enough, it was your favorite. “I’ve been hearing you ever since.” Your eyes went wide. “Oh yeah, every saucy little thing.” He chuckled making you blush.

“Oh God..”

“Oh, I can’t even count how many times I’ve heard you say that.” He grinned.

“ **Oh my god**!” You downed the drink and motioned for another. He laughed and made another for you. “Here to tell me I’m a sinner and not getting into heaven?” You winced.

“There’s a place for everyone in heaven.” He smiled. “Especially you.”

“Then.. why are you here?”

“To better help. I answer this life long prayer, I stop hearing every little dirty detail in my head. It can be _very_ distracting you know.”

“Sorry.” You blushed, biting your lip. Though to be honest, a part of you was excited and aroused that God, or Chuck, was so attractive and had been listening in all these years. 

“I heard that too.” He smiled, blushing a bit himself. “You’re not so bad looking yourself.” Your face turned a deep red as you downed your drink and motioned for another making him laugh again.


End file.
